Love Me Not....
by madgal
Summary: Ok, basically there are a lot of wierd crushes going on at Hogwarts and nobody really knows who likes who, so you'll have to read the story to find out!


Love me not....

**A/N Ok, ok I know it's a crap title, but I'm writing this at 3' o clock in the morning, so gimme a break, ok?! Plus, this is my first fanfic ,so it's gotta count for something, right?**

**Disclaimer: yadayadayada all the characters belong to J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine. 'nuff said.**

**_Told by Draco Malfoy_**

** Wow, I thought to myself. She's so beautiful. That voice, that body, that smile. I shook myself awake again. The Slytherins would kill themselves laughing of if they knew how much I loved her. As Hermione Granger crossed the Great Hall I tore my eyes away from her in case she saw me looking. Pansy dumped her plate next to mine and I came back to earth with a jolt.**   
** "So, what class have we got first?" She mumbled, stuffing her mouth full of bacon and sausage.**   
** "Double Potions with the Gryffindors," I replied, a bit too enthusiastically. Pansy eyed me suspiciously.**   
** "Don't tell me you actually _want _to go to Potions!" She squealed, with a lookof mock horror on her face." I think we better send you up to Madam Pomfrey!"**   
** "Shut up, Pansy, "I growled. It was well known amongst the Slytherins that I hated potions more than any other lesson. Of course, we kept this fact well hidden from the Gryffindors, especially Harry Potter and his loser friend Ron Weasley. Hermione shouldn't have to put up with scum like that. I felt myself slipping into a daydream again........**   
** "Draco? Earth calling Malfoy, come in Malfoy! You've been sitting there with that stupid grin on your face for the last fifteen minutes. You're gonna be late for Potions." That stupid Pansy always butts in, just when things were getting interesting.**   
** "Ok, ok. I'm coming." When we entered the classroom Professor Snape seemed in an unusually good mood. Probably because that ugly git Neville Longbottom was looking especially scared today. Oh well, Ithought, prepare to be bored. And with that, I sat down on a stool where I couldget a good view of Hermione's table.........**

**_Told by Hermione Granger_**

** Oh no, I thought, that asshole Malfoy was staring at me again. Why did he always do that to me? He really freaked me out,with those weird eyes, and his silver hair. What was up with that? I turned slightly on my chair so I could get a better vantage point to see that guy from. Everyone thought it was just a stupid crush I had on him, but it was more than that. I had known him since we came to Hogwarts, and I didn't want him to know anything about my crush on him. Then, Professor Snape started to bore down on me, so I thought I better pay more attention. After class, when we were eating lunch Ron questioned me on why I looked so dreamy during Potions, but I wasn't gonna tell him anything!**

**_Toldby Draco Malfoy_**

** All in all,it had been a pretty uneventful day .However, later when I went up to the common room, Pansy beckoned me upstairs to the girls dormitory. Ohno, I thought, she was going to talk about "ourrelationship" again. She sat down on one of the beds and motioned for me to sit next to her. I lowered myself apprehensively onto the creaking bed.**   
** "You know I like you, don't you Draco?"She whispered softly.**   
** "Yeah,"I mumbled incoherently. "So?"**   
** "Well, I'm feeling there's something you're not telling me," she continued. "You would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"**   
** "Look, I told you before, there's nothing wrong, ok?"I said anxiously. And with that, Pansy leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. From shock more than anything else, I responded, but something didn't feel right. I pulled away and struggled to get off the bed.**   
** "I had better go,"I said embarrassedly, getting up from the bed.**   
** "Yeah,"said Pansy breathlessly. "But you can come up again anytime you want. "Yeah sure, you fat bitch, I thought. Catch me going up _there again_! What were you thinking, I told myself, you know she's only gonna use you like she did before. I walked out of the common room and out onto the quidditch field. There were two people out there already. Damn! It was the "famous" Harry Potter fawning around Hermione again. Why didn't he just get a life, I thought viciously. How can she not see through his feeble attempts to impress her? What were they talking about? Knowing Potter, it was bound to be something stupid!**   
** "I don't understand," he was saying." Why don't you want to go out with me?"**   
**"I don't like you in that way, Harry. Plus, there's somebody else I like. I don't want to risk ruining our friendship."**   
** "Oh, very original Herm, why don't you just say I'm ugly and get it over with?"**   
** "Harry! Come back! You're not ugly, I swear!" But it was too late, he was already running back up to the castle. Stupid wimp, I thought. But who was this other person?**   
** "I swear, there is someone else," she whispered. "I just don't know how to tell him."And with that, she hung her head and walked sadly up to the castle.******

**A/N So, what did ya think? You'll have to wait for the next one 'coz I got loadsa work at the 'mo, but it'll be along soon. Pleez review!**


End file.
